The Lion and the Lamb
by automaticbite
Summary: Rape, Yuna x Maester Seymour. Lemon.


Takes places before the gaudians listen to Jascal's sphere. Rated 'M', clearly. Lemon! All rights Square Enix.

I always felt like Maester Seymour is kinda sexy in a way. This is rape, I suppose... uhm yes.

He whispered into her ear, "My dear, it will not hurt," his words were almost growls. The brown haired woman squirmed beneathe him, trying as hard as she could to not make eye contact. His massive body was leant on top of hers, engulfing it. His bright, hazy eyes were locked on her necklace, he traced it downwards to her breasts with his long, long fingers.

"You know, laying down with me shouldn't be this dramatic. I feel that you should be honored," he said.

Maester Seymour, that's his name. And under him, Yuna.

"Yes, your holiness," she gurgled out of her mouth, unsure if what she was saying would help or hurt her in this scratchy situation. The two were in the nude, bare in Maester Seymours living quarters. They were on his bed, intertwined in sheets. Yuna wanted nothing but to out of situation, she did not want to be with a man who could kill his other father and still be called a Maester of Yevon. But she felt it was something that she had to do. She felt that maybe, her being with him, she could make the people of Spira happy and hopefully change Seymour's ways. _Hopefully._

"Yuna, let's not be so impersonal. Please, call me Seymour. I know this all seems to be almost... dirty, but I promise, my darling, it is not." How calmly he spoke made Yuna relax a bit. She found it so scary that someone who seemed so calm on the exterior was so destructive on the interior. "Now, honestly, tell me, do you want this?"

Yuna got stiff again, under all of this physical and mental pressure. The only person she could think of was Tidus, and the fact that maybe, she could stay pure, for him. But that was silly, she shook that thought out of her head and concentraited on the fact that maybe the people of Spira needed this. Finally, after an awkward silence, she meekly said, "Yes."

"Oh, really? Then you must beg for it, of course." The creeping smirk on Seymour's face gave Yuna goosebumps. Was he really going to make her beg? "Beg for me, like without me, you might just fade away."

A shocked feeling rumbled around in Yuna's brain, but she knew what she must do. "Seymour, please, I want this," she said, slamming her multi-colored eyes shut. Shame grew on her face, turning a deep red.

"What was that?" He said. She could feel him coming closer, moving around her teeny body.

"Please, I've never wanted you more. For the longest time, since I've laid my eyes on you, I've wanted you," she bit her tongue afterwards, opening her eyes to Seymour's, then automatically turning away.

"And why is that?"

"Because you are everything no other man would offer. You are the definition of greatness," she said.

"And how much do you want me? Is your body just, oh, screaming my name?"

Her eyes got a bit teary, so she shut them again. To her, this man was nothing but dirt. He was the most pathedic, twisted person you would think to meet. "Yes."

"Good," he smirked, entering himself into her. A pain was engulfed into her, it was the pain of having your innocence taken from you. She arched her back, it seemed to make the now dulling pain fade a bit, as he moved himself against her body. He got off of her, and put her on the edge of the bed, he stood at the foot of it. He spread her legs again, entering in a more forceful manner. His hips did all the wood as he had his hands on the curves of her torso, his nails digging into her skin with pleasure.

Tears were in her eyes, this was the worst. A few minutes passed, and the heavy thrusts sped up.

"Maester Seymour," she moaned, through she really meant it in a hush. "Please..." She bit her lip, her arms spread out and digging her nails into the bed in pain.

"Shhhhh..." he said.

"But, why?" Yuna slipped out. The pain wasn't really there anymore, she was numb now. It actually started to feel pleasurable a bit, though she would never admit it to herself.

"Because," he grunted. He started to reach his climax, she could tell by the pulsations in his member growing faster. He leaned over her, gripping her torso in her arms. "Beauty is something I have trouble getting a grip on. With you, it's..." he grunted loudly, pushing himself into her one last time, harder than all of the rest. "... I know I can get it without effort."


End file.
